Besides data carrying speech information, the amount of transferred data carrying information in other formats, such as HTML (hypertext mark-up language) or WML (wireless mark-up language) pages, have increased in mobile networks. This is due to enhanced data transmission technologies, and advanced terminals and applications facilitating the use of terminals also for other purposes than for speech.
As more efficient transmission technologies for mobile environments and for bursty traffic have been developed, the size of transferred data units or sequences has also increased for instance due to an increased transfer of image data. In current mobile systems data is transferred to a mobile terminal via a wireless link between the mobile terminal and a mobile network element. The size of files or streaming data can be fairly large and the delay caused by downloading a large file or some other kind of information entity from a data source over a mobile connection to a mobile terminal can be irritating for the user.